


It Always Will be You

by cashtonpoo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton is so minor, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Soulmate AU, Trans Character, mtf, stoner! Michael, trans! Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonpoo/pseuds/cashtonpoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate AU where you feel your soul mate's pain and drugs strengthen the soul mate bond. Luke wants to be prom queen and slay everyone so he finally goes through with his reassignment surgery, and Michael thinks his soul mate is giving birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Will be You

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9 am and I've been up listening to Jet Black Heart, and the new EP, and Badlands all night so I apologize for any errors. Also I'm sorry I'm muke AF.

I always knew. When I was in preschool, I always wanted to play dolls with the girls but they always thought I was gross and had cooties. In primary school I always wanted to jump rope in gym instead of playing footie with the boys, the boys would tease me until I finally agreed to play with them instead of the girls. In primary school, I met Calum. Calum knew I was different but he didn’t care, he thought I was funny and sweet and Calum loved me. In secondary school, I started wearing makeup, Calum’s sister taught me how to apply foundation and such things and I thought I felt beautiful. Calum still hung out with me regardless of what others thought, and I love him for it.

In the beginning of year 10, I wanted to be prom queen, Calum supported me and my parents let me start taking hormones in preparation for the surgery I would be getting this year, Calum stood by my side and helped me with my campaign. The prom was two weeks away and I’m ranked in the top three likely to win, which is why I’ve decided along with my parents to get sexual reassignment surgery and debut the new me at prom, we discussed the decision with doctors for about three months, and today is finally the day. My friends, mainly Calum and a few girls from school came to visit me before the surgery and they hung out with me in my hospital room before visiting hours ended. They were buzzing because Aleisha, one of my closest friends, found her soulmate today when she tripped on the school’s front steps and she heard another person say ow at the same time as her. She got up, looked, and saw that he was sitting perfectly still so it had to be a soulmate that’d hut themselves so to be sure he was her soulmate, she pinched herself and he swore at the pain of it before spotting her and smiling. It was sweet. Besides my parents Aleisha was the only person I’d ever known to have actually met her soulmate. I’ve never even felt much pain from my soulmate, just sometimes a burning in my lungs which made me think my soulmate had asthma or something. Calum has had some seriously bad pain though, his soulmate fractured their femur last year and Calum broke out crying in the middle of a math test because of it.

                Eventually, the girls left and Calum got into my bed and hugged me tight for a while before saying, “Luke, have you picked a new name yet? Y’know, for after.”

                “I’ve been pondering a few names. I want it to be something starting with L still but also something to do with water maybe. For now I still want to be called Luke, just new pronouns I guess,” I said quietly.

                “I wish I was your soulmate Luke, I really do. You’re amazing, and so fucking strong. You’ve been put down for so long and instead of letting it get to you, you run for fucking prom queen. You’re fucking crazy, but fucking amazing too. Remember, I was here before your surgery and I’ll still be here after, I love you Luke,” Calum said, a tear slipping down his face, which set me off and within a few seconds we were hugging and crying.

                “Lukey poo, Cal, visiting hours are up, Andy’s going to drive you home Cal, he’s waiting in the lobby for you, I’ll call you when Luke gets out of surgery tomorrow okay,” my mom said, walking into the room with a pack of chocolate chip cookies for each of us.

I gladly accept the cookies and turn to Cal, wiping the stray tears away, “its ok Cal, I’ve made it this far, this’ll be a piece of cake and then I’ll see you after when they have me all wacked up on drugs and it’ll be a great time ok. I’ll see you tomorrow and if you cry I’ll punch you in the face.” I squeezed him in a hug and then kissed his cheek before pushing him out of my bed. “Go home and get some sleep and tell everyone at school that I’m still fabulous and beautiful and I’m gonna be back to slay at prom,” I said with a smile. He blew me a kiss before laughing and walking out of my room to meet my dad so he could drive him home.

                I have a soulmate, I’m woken up at noon being reminded of that fact. I feel stabbing pains in my inner elbow, _maybe my soulmate is a heroin addict_ , I thought. I then begin to feel calm again, my soulmate is constantly in pain, they’ve gotten beat up a lot of times in their life, broken ribs, busted lips and all, I’ve come to the conclusion that my soulmate gets bullied, most likely for no reason, and that saddens me because I don’t even know my soulmate but I want to love them to make up for all the shitty things they’ve had to put up with so far in life.

                Also, I think my soulmate could be a guy, just for the simple fact that I think I could possibly be gay, and so do my parents. They’ve asked me multiple times and whenever my mom does my laundry she leaves coming out pamphlets on my dresser, which I throw directly into the garbage. If I wanted to come out, I’d do it, I don’t care what anyone thinks, but I’m not coming out unless I absolutely have to. I’m not a party animal but sometimes when I’m hanging out with Calum and Ashton at parties, we’ll smoke some weed and I’ll end up finger popping some girl in an upstairs bedroom or maybe giving someone a blowjob in the basement but that’s only under the influence of drugs, so I’m not really sure what my sober mind wants.

                I’m staying home from school today and I’m bored, so after being rudely woken up I convinced Calum to leave school through texts and got Ashton to pick him up since he’s leaving work and it’s in the area of the school. After twenty minutes my friend are sitting in my room with me, all smoking our own joint. I always have a lot of weed in my room since I’m an only child and my parents kind of spoil me and think I can do no wrong.

                “I miss Luke. You guys would love her. She’s so great man,” Calum says in a dazed tone. “She’s got these eyes and when you look in them you feel like you’re swimming in ‘em.”

                “Shut the fuck up dude,” Michael says between chuckles. “You’re all lovey dovey with Luke and your soulmate is right next to you. That’s cold man.” Cal and Ash found out they were soul mates about a year ago but they hadn’t told anyone, the only reason I know is because I was with them when they found out.

                “Ashton knows I love him, I suck his dick like twice a week to prove it,” Calum said before leaning over to kiss Ash.

                “Gross guys! I wonder what precious little Saint Luke would think if you told him about that,” I said.

                “Her, Michael, Luke is a her,” Cal said, a little edge in his voice.

                “I’m sorry man, you didn’t tell me that Luke wanted female pronouns until like yesterday. I have weed brain, I’m sorry,” I said sincerely.

                “Well don’t let it happen again, you’re still taking her to prom, and you’re both coming to her welcome home party today, no exceptions. Shit, what time is it,” Cal said, searching for his phone.

                “We’ve been here for like 20 minutes dude, it’s not even 1 yet, we’ll be fine,” Ashton said.

                We weren’t fine in fact, after smoking two more joints each Ashton and Calum ended up in my bathroom, getting cum everywhere, while I went back to sleep. For four hours! I have no idea what Cal and Ash did for four full hours, but I’d really rather not know. We were now scrambling to get the weed smell out of our clothes by walking to Luke’s house, hoping the breezy air would blow away the scent. Also Ashton couldn’t drive because he was stoned. When we finally got to Luke’s house there were about 50 people there, mostly kids from school, just socializing until Liz texted Luke’s brother Jack to tell us Luke was coming, at which point we would turn out the lights and hide.

I sat on the couch, trying to act natural when I started to slowly feel more and more pain between my legs. I started to fidget because it was getting worse and worse. I was biting my lip and squirming about to cry when Cal asked what was wrong. “My soulmate must be in some serious shit because I feel like my dick is being ripped off and my balls are being torn open. This fucking hurts,” I explained, trying not to say it too loud.

Cal looked at me with a sympathetic look and pulled me upstairs and into a bathroom, locking the door. “Okay, pants down, let me see what’s happening,” he said.

“Dude no, what? It’s my soulmate not me,” I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“So use the weed connection thing to see what’s going on,” Calum suggested. So, basically, we’d learned a while ago that drugs enhance the soulmate bond so if they’re getting hurt I feel and see it. If my soulmate was to get punched in the face, I would also have the black eye or busted lip when I looked in the mirror but only I would see it.

“Ok, I’m gonna look and see what’s going on, turn around,” I said. It’s not like he hasn’t seen my dick before, he’s walked in plenty of times when I was getting a hand job or something in my room whenever I threw a party.

I took a deep breath before pulling my pants down and when I looked down what I saw I couldn’t believe. Right now, where my dick should be, I see a vagina. Well something like a vagina, it looks kind of weird, also there’s a lot of blood and stitches. Maybe my soulmate had a baby or something? That would explain the pain and the blood.

“Cal, I think my soulmate just gave birth,” I nearly shouted. “I can see it and it’s a bloody and stitched up vagina. This is terrible man, I’m gonna be a step dad! Oh my God! Ok, I’m just gonna have to go downstairs and act natural. I’ll have to deal with this later. Ok I can do this,” I said. I pulled my pants up and I groaned. When I stood up I felt a shooting pain. Calum grabbed me and helped me downstairs and I sat back where I was before, just in time for Liz to text Jack to tell us they were almost there and to hide because they’d be coming in in a few minutes.

We were hiding for maybe two minutes when Liz walked in, rolling something that I couldn’t make out from this distance, and Luke stumbled in after her, being partially carried by her father. Over the course of the year Luke’s hormones had led for her to grow a decent pair of boobs, and even though she was fresh out of surgery she still looked amazing. I hadn’t really realized how beautiful she was before, with her long blonde hair and her cute little dimples and smile lines and her beautiful piercing blue eyes, which right now look like she’s dying on the inside. She whispered something to her dad and he fully picker her up and placed her into whatever Liz was rolling, which ended up being a wheelchair. Liz rolled her into the living room and turned on the light, our cue to yell out “surprise!” When Luke saw all of us she started to tear up, which was freaking adorable. I mean, I’ve unfortunately seen Luke cry before when Luke was a boy and people would bother him. Her? Can I still use him for the past tense? Anyway, this was the first time I saw her shed happy tears which made me all emotional and I started to cry a bit while Calum ran over to her and side hugged her so he wouldn’t hurt her. I let a few of her closer friends greet her, lingering near Ashton, before I made my way up.

I’d met Luke before but we were never close, so I understood when she asked, “Why’re you crying too?”

I replied with, “This is beautiful. You’re beautiful. You controlled your own fate and became who you want to be and that’s just so fucking deep and amazing,” a sob cut me off before continuing. “You hardly know me and I’m here bawling, oh my god. I’m Michael and I just feel like I know you because Cal never shuts up about you.”

“I know who you are Michael, you stood up for me last year in gym when I didn’t want to change in front of everyone. You made everyone leave to give me privacy since I technically couldn’t use the girl’s changing room yet. I’ll never forget that, thank you for that and thank you for being here now,” Luke said, before slowly standing to hug me, both of us wincing in pain. Luke paused, pinching her arm then watching me for a response, when I winced at the pinch she smiled and said, “It’s you.”


End file.
